The present disclosure relates to a wiring structure and an image forming apparatus.
A ferrite core case accommodates a flat cable. Further, the ferrite core case includes a core case portion and a cable case portion. The core case portion accommodates a ferrite core. The cable case portion has a shape conforming to a wiring path of the flat cable. As a result of insertion of the flat cable through the cable case portion, the ferrite core is positioned with respect to the flat cable and fixed to the flat cable.